To live and love again
by ChasTaro
Summary: Ranma Saotome, Katsuhito Masaki both suffered loss, both lonely. When fate brings them together can they learn to live and love again.


I Don't own Ranma 1/2,Tenchi Muyo, or Sailor Moon. I just borrowed them for personal enjoyment. No money here! Nope! I'm Poor, you hear me. So please don't sue me. 

To Live And Love Again Crossover: Ranma 1/2, Tenchi Muyo, Sailor Moon By ChasTaro Takes place after Tenchi OAV's, and after the battle with Herb in Ranma time line, Sailor Moon guest appearances

Thanks to all the poeple at Fuku-fics for helping to make this a better story.

" "-Speach

( )-Thoughts

Prolog

Katsuhito Masaki was steadily sweeping the steps leading to the Misaki Shrine, thinking of the many changes his family had gone through since Tenchi had opened the cave of Ryoko. First had come Ayeka, and Sasami, followed Mihoshi, and finally Washu. Pausing, he looked out over the valley until his eyes rested on the now empty house. He recalled how during what on Jurai was now called the Goddess War, Tenchi had declared that he loved all of them, and could never live without them. Once the Lady's Funaho and Misaki heard this Tenchi's life, as a bachelor was doomed.

He remembered how Tenchi had returned the Master key, saying he had no need of it as he could summon the lighthawk wings at will. Then just before the wedding Tsunami had appeared to him and explained that she had placed a special blessing on his space tree Funaho, so she would not need Ryoko's gems to stay healthy. At the reception he had appeared before Ryoko not as Katsuhito, but as Yosho in full Jurai robes. The room had gone quiet as he had pulled the master key form his belt holding out before him. There were gasps of suprise as the remaining gems had appeared on Ryokos neck and wrist, and an arua of power engulfed her as she lifted off the floor. As the rush of power had stablized she had returned to the floor suppressing her aura, only to rush forward engulfing him a warm embrace. While holding him she had wispered in his ear. "Thank you Yosho. Thank you for beleiveing in me." It had been a year now since the wedding and they had left to live on Jurai. Leaving Tenchi's father and himself here alone. Shortly thereafter, Tenchi's father had gotten a small apartment near his work, and only visited on the weekends. "Lonely" he whispered. "I'm lonely"  
Shaking his head, and resuming his sweeping he thought to himself.  
(I can't dwell on this, it will only lead to depression.)

As Katsuhito continued to sweep he entered a meditative state, reaching out to the local Chi lines of the valley, drawing strength into himself, until he felt a nearby disturbance. As he concentrated he realized there were two masters of the art fighting near by, but this was no friendly spar. No. This was a battle. As he continued to monitor the battle from afar, feeling the ebb and flow of power as each fighter struggled for dominance. He felt the sudden build up of power as both fighters readied their final attacks, and gasped as he realized even he would be hard pressed to withstand what was about to be unleashed.

There was a bright flash of light from behind the ridge across from the temple, shortly followed by the sound of rolling thunder as even the very earth quaked from the forces released, and then a column of smoke, dust, and debris could be seen rising high into the air. Katsuhito stood in shock. Never had he seen such power released by fighters of earthly origins. "This needs looking into." He'd said as he returned to the temple to retrieve the Master key, then to the house for Tenchi's pack and camping gear, first aid supplies and food. Later as he reached the ridge he was again shocked by the devastation before him. Mt. Horai was destroyed. The whole top third was gone, and the near side had collapsed in a massive landslide, forming a dam across the stream at its base.

Already a small lake was forming behind the dam. Making his way to the dam, and carefully crossing he began to search for any survivors. After several hours of searching, he sat to rest by the newly forming lake when a small patch of bright red cloth by the waters edge caught his attention. Making his way through the rubble he found an arm in a red shirtsleeve sticking up barely a foot above the rising water level. Grabbing the wrist he felt a weak pulse. Knowing he hadn't much time he quickly cleared the rocks and dirt from the face and chest of the person. Katsuhito was shocked once more when he realized that the survivor was a young girl no more than 16 or 17 years of age.


End file.
